


Criminal

by LMillay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: He was a man of silence, musing and deep thought. It took a long while before you even began to crack the surface but when you did, you saw someone worth getting to know. He tried to remain stoic, to be the Loki everyone knew but with you, it was difficult. You seemed to twist his thoughts, distract him where he was once so focused and frustrate him as no other mortal could.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Criminal

The way he stood in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest, his head cocked downwards and his lips pursed together, such disapproval flowing from his eyes. His jet black shoulder length hair tucked behind his ears and his pale skin absolutely flawless, you chewed on the soft wood of your pencil as you studied him.

"Clara?" a voice came, startling from your thoughts and causing his green eyes to transfer to you, realizing you had been staring at him. You could diverted your attention to the pile of files in front of you and shuffled through them, swallowing hard.

"Yes, right," you began and rattled off the information about the next fight they would be entertaining. Finishing, you exhaled slowly as the room's attention was removed from you and you leaned back in your chair, closing your eyes in relief. You didn't dare look back in his direction, you felt his eyes on you though and you wished he would look away, give you peace.

\----------

You were making dinner in your small apartment, enjoying the method and the music, the loneliness. You thrived in solitude and you didn't mind being by yourself. The buzzer rang out and you looked towards it, confused. No one came to see you, no one from the team and you hardly had established any friendships in the city when you arrived. You stirred the pasta once more before walking towards the door, wiping your hands on the tan apron tied around your slim waist. You peered through the peephole and felt your heartbeat pick up, he stood there. He was gazing at the floor, the same stern look on his face and you hesitated opening the door, at last grasping the door handle. You pulled it open and he looked up to you, his green eyes studying you. 

"Good evening, Clara," he said in his smooth and calm tone.

"Loki, I didn't expect you," you murmured, glancing down the hall and he nodded.

"May I come in?" he asked, motioning to the apartment behind you and you quickly nodded, stepping back to let him breeze past you. The scent of sandalwood rushed into your nose and you inhaled deeply. You shut the door and turned towards him, he was staring around your apartment. 

"So," you began, unsure how to approach the subject and his attention was put back on you. 

"You seem to have all the critical information," he stated and you laughed nervously, tucking your light blonde hair back.

"It's my job," you agreed.

"I need some," he said and you raised your eyebrows.

"I don't think I can give it to you without permission from Mr. Stark," you began and he smiled. It was a beautiful smile but the malice behind it made you extremely nervous, you heard hissing in the other room, he looked. "Oh shit, my pasta," you muttered, pushing past him and entering the kitchen again, you stirred the pot. You turned the burner down and looked back to Loki who stood now in the doorway, you admired his height. "Again, I'm sorry I can't be much help," you dismissed and he smiled again, goddamn that smile.

"Oh, I think you can be great help to me, Clara," he assured moving closer and stroking your cheek, you felt your knees go weak. He leaned down, pressing his lips to yours and you went weak to it, he wrapped an arm around your waist. He kissed down your jaw, sucking on your neck and pulled your legs up around his waist, he quickly rid the table of its contents as he laid you backwards. You looked up as he moved downwards and stared in disbelief as the God of Mischief buried himself between your legs, pushing your skirt upwards. He pulled down your panties and spread your legs, his green eyes never leaving you. "And I may just be of some help to you in return," he murmured before burying his face in your pussy and you gasped in surprise, in pleasure. You closed your eyes and tipped your head back as his tongue seemed to know every inch of you. 

You sat on the couch later that night, pasta in hand and eating it hungrily, slightly angered at yourself. You had let him in your apartment, that was your first mistake and the second was letting him have his way with you. Then while you recovered in the bathroom, he had snuck into your briefcase and left with information Mr. Stark had expressed was to never leave your hands. You were sure you would be fired.


End file.
